Ichigo Sakura
by Chiyo And Osaka Fan
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so costructive criticism welcomed! This is basicly an AU of Strawberry Panic where Kagome has come to Ichigo-Sha to start off new but that may not be as easy as it seems. Strawberry Panic x Soul Eater crossover!


Ichigo, Sakura Day 1

Third Person Point of view

"Are you ready to go?" Asked the young Lulim girl to her only friend. "…Alright lets go then." Said the heroine of our story as she grabbed her bag and headed out. "…Maybe things will be better this time…" Said the girl to her seemingly quiet friend. The girl had many troubles from her previous school and hoped to have a fresh start here. As she reached for the door she noticed that her roommate hadn't shown up yet but looked at the clock on her wall and left with great speed down the stairs.

As our heroine ran down the stairs she caught a glance of green hair on her way down and slipped down the stairs and hits her head on the banister securing the stairs. "Hey are you okay?!" Asked the bespeckled green hair as she rain down the stairs to check on the young girl. "Crap she's knocked out…I guess I'll have to carry her to the infirmary." Said the green haired girl as she leaned down to pick up the young Lulim girl. "Upsy daisy!" Said the girl as she picked her up cradle style. "Whoa…I've really gotta start exercising more." She said as she pondered a way to open up the dorm doors without having to put the girl down.

The green haired girl stuck with a problem sees a flash of black hair and red ribbons. "We're here to help Remon! The Damsel in Distress club is here to help!" The girl with Red Ribbons says as she appears from the shadows in front of the Green haired girl more commonly known as Remon Natsume. "We're here to help!" Said the other member of the continuously changing clubs. "Thanks…can you guys get the door?" Remon asked her two fellow club members. "You got it!" Said the other member as she ran to the door and was thus hit on impact when it was open by a sister at the school.

"Kizuna!" Yelled Remon as the girl was hit. "…I want soap with my waffles mommy…"Said the girl known as Kizuna before passing out from the blunt force of the door. The sister looks at the four girls and wonders what happened. "Oh thank goodness you're here sister we need you to help us get these two to the infirmary!" Said the leader of the club or more formally known as Chikaru. The sister quickly grabbed the taller red head from the ground. "Lets go!" Said the new to the school nun who would have a huge influence on things to come.

The woman ran towards the infirmary on this particularly cloudy day. "So what happened anyways?" Asked the nun looking at Remon. "I was running to my room and she seemed caught off guard and slipped." Said Remon with a look of guilt on her face. "What about this girl?" The nun asked referring to the girl she had been carrying. "She ran to open the door and you kinda…hit her when you opened the door." Said Remon looking off to the side. "Oh I'm sorry truly I am!" Said the nun very flustered at what had happened on her first day at the school.

The group arrives at the infirmary as the rain starts to come from the sky at a fierce speed. Chikaru flings open the doors. "We have two patients for you!" Yelled the girl with red ribbons. "Alright bring them this way!" The nurse said with a worried voice. The group goes into the bed rest room and sets the girls on the beds. "So what happened?" Asked the nurse. After Remon described to the nurse what had happened she sat next to the girl while the rest went on their ways to class or in the nun's case…somewhere else.

??? POV

…Huh….what happened…I remember I saw something green and then I slipped…am I dead. "She's awake!" Yelled a girl with…green hair…that explains the green thing. "Hey…guess I'm not the only one who was brought here today." Said a girl with red hair who stared at me with a smile…when was the last time someone actually smiled at me? "You okay?" She asked again. I decided to respond this time. "…Yes…what happened?" I asked even though I have a good idea of what happened. "You slipped on some stairs and she brought you here!" Said the ever happy red head pointing to the green haired girl.

"Hello I'm Remon…I'm sorry about what happened…" The girl known as Remon said with a melancholic look on her face. "It wasn't your fault…I…wasn't looking where I was going…" I said and I actually meant it. "…My name is Remon Natsume and this is Nagisa Aoi." Said Remon with a smile as she asked me a question. "So what's your name?" The red haired girl who was more commonly known as Nagisa asked and I responded…

"Kagome….Byakudan…." I said hoping they wouldn't know me from that incident. "Oh that's a cute name! So anyone you've found hot since you've came here?" Nagisa asked me like we had been friends since elementary school…even though she was three years my senior. "No….where is…Percival…" I asked wondering where my only friend is at. "Oh no! Um…I think we dropped him on our way here." Said Remon with a sudden frenzy…which I soon joined in…what if…I can't find him…what if…. "Is this him?" Huh…

I hear a voice as I started to cry and I look up and see a cute girl with bluish-green hair. "Um…I found him laying on the ground…he's yours right?" Asked the cute girl. All I can do is nod and say "Yes…t-thank you…um…" I feel embarrassed not knowing her name. "Chiyo…Chiyo Tsukidate…I believe we are in the same grade isn't that correct Ms. Byakudan?" She says with those puppy dog eyes…god she is adorable. "…Ms. Byakudan?" She asks again I should probably answer.

"Yes…thank you…very much…Tsukidate-Sama…" I said and man did I sound like a dork Tsukidate-Sama…really?! "Here you go!" Chiyo says with a beautiful smile…good god I am pathetic. "…Percival….thanks you…" I said. "Well I got to make a good friend because of him so I should be thanking Percival." Chiyo said shaking Percival's hand…wait did she just say friend? "We're friends?" I ask confused thanks to the fact that I haven't had a friend since what happened a year ago…no friend other than Percival.

"Of course!" Chiyo said with her usual shy smile. I…start crying…"What's wrong?" Chiyo asks me. "Nothing…n-nothing at all…" I say but I keep crying. "I'm just really happy…" I say before the nurse comes in.

"Alright visiting hours are over so let the girl get some sleep and you can see her in the morning."

The nurse tells us. Chiyo looks at me and before she leaves I yell "Kagome-Chan!" She looks back "You can call me Kagome-Chan!" I say before Chiyo looks at me and says "Call me Chiyo-Chan!" and promptly leaves with a blush. After she and Remon leave it's just me and Nagisa left here to talk.

Before I start speaking I notice another girl unconscious next to me. "Who is she?" I ask. "Oh that's Kizuna she ran to grab a door and got hit by it which as you might have noticed knocked her out." Nagisa-Oneesama says. "Why was she running to get the door?" I asked wondering why the girl was so careless. "She was getting the door so you could be carried out of the dorm." She said as the words sink into me…she had helped me. "S-she…really did that for me?" I ask surprised. "Of course you're a really nice girl why wouldn't she?" Nagisa asks. "She and that green hair girl seemed to like me…and her…" I say blushing.

Nagisa looks at me with a cat like smile. "Something up Nagisa-Oneesama?" I ask wondering what she seems so happy about. "It looks like someone has a crush." She says while smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen "N-no…what would make you think that?" I ask not possibly being more obvious. "Yes you do…'You can call me Kagome-Chan!' you go girl!" Said Nagisa with a lot of enthusiasm. "Y-you think I have a chance with her?" I ask stupidly.

"Of course did you see how much she blushed!" She said but I'm not entirely convinced though and she can tell. "She did bring you Percival too." She said as she yawned. "Well we should probably get some shuteye." Nagisa said before falling asleep…I guess I should get some sleep as well…"Goodnight Percival…and Nagisa-Oneesama…"

This is how the fated meeting of two girls who would change the world forever happened and now I ask you dear viewer to see their story to its end weither it be good, bad, or anything in between.


End file.
